


Ace Detective(Makoto to Kirigiri: Twinning)

by MirageSand



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Feminization, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 6





	Ace Detective(Makoto to Kirigiri: Twinning)

Makoto Naegi was sitting in his room stirring over things. He was depressed since Kirigiri was angry at him recently after accusing him of not trusting her. He really wanted to make things up with her but none of the others had seen much of her. “I wonder where she is…” He didn’t know where she was going since they were trapped but he hoped he would get his chance soon. The days went by until out of nowhere Kirigiri came up to him holding a vial of a light purple liquid. Makoto wondered why she had it before she shoved it into his face. “Drink this.” Kirigiri told him without so much as an explanation of what it was or why. He really wanted to find out, but Makoto knew that even if she wasn’t mad at him, she still probably wouldn’t tell him. Makoto figured that if he didn’t drink it then she would get mad at him for continuing to not trust her. “I guess I have no choice,” Makoto thought as he bit the bullet and drank the strange liquid. He was glad that nothing seemed to happen but he did feel a bit strange. Before he could say anything to Kirigiri, she turned around and left. Makoto could swear that he saw the smallest hint of a smirk on Kirigiri’s otherwise emotionless face.

Hours flew by and soon enough it was getting late. Makoto couldn’t stop thinking about that strange liquid that Kirigiri had him drink and why she wanted him too. He was feeling even worse than he was before. Makoto tried to get it out of his mind until he saw something strange. Right before his eyes, he could see the body hair on his arms recede. “Wh-what!?” Makoto started to panic as he looked over his arms and could definitely tell that it really did happen. Suddenly, another thing caught his attention. Makoto turned to the door and saw that a letter had been slipped through it. He walked over to the door and picked up the letter, opening and reading it. “ Makoto, by now the changes should be starting to affect you. If you do not ingest the antidote in time then you will be stuck. If you want to find the antidote, you will have to follow the clues and instructions. –Kyoko Kirigiri.” Makoto was shocked at what he read, he didn’t know what was going on, or what was going to happen to him. He did know that he didn’t want to find out. He saw that a smaller note was attached at the bottom that told him to look in the cafeteria. Before Makoto left the room a thought crossed his mind and he looked to see that the body hair on his legs was gone now too.

Makoto carefully left his room, he wanted to rush over to the cafeteria but he couldn’t risk waking up the others. He did his best to sneak over to the cafeteria, but when he got there, he still had the problem of actually finding it. Makoto began looking around the cafeteria trying his best to ignore the odd tingling in parts of his body. A sharp pain appeared in his stomach as his waist was slowly cinching inwards. The pain was spreading to his hips as it felt like the mass disappearing from his waist was just moving down to his hips. Makoto was still trying to push it out of his mind until he could feel his rear expanding. He panicked a little and grabbed his rear trying to push it back. All it did though was remind him that his body was changing as his rear grew larger and softer in his own hands. Seeing his more feminine and curvy figure emboldened Makoto to hurry up his search. Soon, he breathed a sigh of relief when he finally found the next note. “Now that you have your prize, go and take it to be proudly displayed.” Makoto thought for a second about what it meant. Then he remembered there was a trophy room serving as the entrance to the gym.

Knowing where to go next, Makoto headed out on his way. As he moved towards the gym, the tingling feelings were going to his arms and legs. Body fat began to fade away from his arms and legs leaving them slim and dainty, his skin becoming soft, smooth, and sensitive. He could feel his hands and feet grow smaller, but what came next surprised him. Makoto could tell that his legs were becoming longer, much longer in fact. Makoto was gaining inches by the second until he stopped at about 5’6. The rest of his body changed size a bit to keep proportions. Still he could tell that his legs were quite long even in comparison to the rest of his body. Makoto nearly fell over as he tried to get used to his new height but he made it to the trophy room. It didn’t take long for him to search the trophy room since it wasn’t that big. He pulled out the next note from the inside of a trophy.

“This is the last easy one so the time for fun and games is done. If you want to succeed then you better take your studies seriously.” Makoto wondered for a second what it meant. “The time for fun and games is done… maybe” He still wasn’t sure about the second part, but he believed the first was about the rec room on the third floor. “Probably best to check it out and figure it out from there.” Makoto brushed some hair out of his eyes when he saw something distressing about them. They had turned into a light purple color. Makoto looked at them in disbelief, though the color was very familiar. Then it hit him, it was the same hair color as Kirigiri’s! Makoto started to panic, not just was he seeming to turn into a girl but possibly into Kirigiri as well. At that moment, he swore that he was hearing a voice that sounded like Kirigiri in his head. It was chiding him for being too emotional and letting it get the best of him. He tried to ignore the voice but it felt oddly calming as it swept over him. He could feel his panic fading away as his emotions started to subdue.

Makoto was content to let this calming feeling take over his mind until the voice talked about detaching himself from his emotions and always keeping them under wraps. He realized that the liquid was messing with his mind and trying to make him think like Kirigiri. Makoto resisted enough to snap out of it for now only to notice that he was now on the third floor. He didn’t know but the light purple color had completely taken over his hair. Trying to forget what just happened for a moment to focus on the task at hand, Makoto thought about the clue. “Something about studies… wait that’s it!” Makoto remembered that there was a pair of classrooms on this floor. He entered the first one and saw a mannequin. On it was a note, “ The real instruction is inside this mannequin.” The note covered up a cut that exposed the inside of the mannequin and he could see a capsule stuck in it alongside a mirror. He saw some tools next to it which he assumed he was supposed to use to grab it.

Makoto got to work trying to grab it with the tools but it was much harder than it looked. The capsule seemed to be coated in something and was very slippery. Even the slightest movement messed it up. Right when he thought he got it, Makoto saw his facial features in the mirror changing. His features became softer, his nose cute and small with his eyelashes now longer and thicker. His eye color was changing to an alluring deep purple color. Makoto was so shocked by it that he dropped the capsule. His movements were becoming shaky and unstable. He tried to calm himself but that was foiled by more changes in the mirror. His bangs changed to be a straight cut as his hair grew long and straight. It fell down past his waist while a single braid formed on the left side of his hair, tied with a simple black ribbon. Seeing himself become more like Kirigiri was making him even more panicked. The thought that he was never going to change himself back at this rate was overwhelming him. He was sweating and panting, unable to get the capsule at this rate.

Out of nowhere, he could hear the voice again. It continued chiding and lecturing him about needing to control his emotions. The feeling of calmness overwhelmed him yet again, and he could feel his movements becoming still and focused. It was like his emotions were being locked in a cage where they still existed but only let out in small calculated amounts. Makoto continued to try and resist til he caught his reflection yet again. His face was now like a blank muse, as his expression was stoic and cold. It didn’t betray even the slightest hint of emotion besides intense focus. “I really do have Kirigiri’s face now.” Makoto idly noted, alongside the fact that unlike before the thought barely moved him in the slightest. He couldn’t really draw from his emotions much anymore, they seemed so far away like his mind was actively distancing from them. Makoto still tried to resist the voices encouraging him to be like this, but it amounted to a drop of water in a lake. With his new calmer mindset, he easily got the capsule and took out the small rolled up note. When he opened it up all it said was “The library” and with that he knew his next direction.

The library was on the second floor so Makoto headed down the stairs. Suddenly he felt a strange breeze against his legs. He looked down to see that his pants had shortened considerably and before his eyes were shifting into a soft miniskirt. Underneath, his underwear morphed into a pair of plain black panties. Makoto’s sneakers were next as they fused together with his socks and turned a purple color. The fabric turned hard as the new boots crawled up to his knees while a good sized heel burst out of the soles. If it weren’t for his new mindset, Makoto would be blushing in embarrassment now that he was wearing a miniskirt and heels. This just disturbed him even more and reminded him that he needed the antidote. Makoto nearly stumbled though now being used to wearing heels. Soon though he was walking in them like it was natural, with confident and steady movements. Makoto hoped that would be the end of the changes til he got to the library until he heard the voice say something new. It was telling him that he was too naïve and trusting and that it was getting him in trouble. That he needed to be cautious and suspicious of people until he was sure that they could be trusted. Makoto did his best to shake these thoughts out of his head. He thought that his ability to trust others was his greatest asset and he didn’t want to give it up.

Entering the library, Makoto searched around for the next note. He quickly caught sight of a briefcase that had multiple notes on it. The most important one told him that the note was inside the briefcase and he had to find the code. Makoto saw that the briefcase was locked with a combination lock requiring 4 different numbers. On the top of the briefcase was 4 notes in a row with a problem on them. “I guess I have to figure them out for the code.” Makoto thought as he looked them over. They ranged from math questions to history questions to even one about forensics. He didn’t know any of them off the top of his head so he was stuck searching for books to help him. Makoto got to work solving them as he looked at book after book. All the while he had to deal with the voices in his head as Kirigiri’s personality was trying to overtake his. The voices persisted in saying that he his naivety would prevent him from surviving. Makoto found it hard to focus like this, though he wasn’t doing very well either way. He was certain of the answers he got and checked them repeatedly but he wasn’t getting the right combination.

Makoto kept trying to rack his head, his only consolation was that he was doing okay at holding the Kirigiri thoughts at bay. That was until the voice said something that hit him hard. “If you were more skeptical and cautious then the first murder would have gone differently.” Makoto couldn’t deny it, he wasn’t sure that the murder never would have happened but it wouldn’t have been the same. Kirigiri’s personality took the opportunity now that his guard was lowered and took control again. Makoto now felt like something was off about the notes and looked around the room. He noticed that there was a strange trail of thin powder leading to the archives. He entered the room following the trail to find a hidden note that had the combination on it. Heading back to open the briefcase, the Kirigiri personality was chiding him once more saying this was proof that his naïve and trusting nature was a major flaw. Makoto took back control again but he had to admit that he was a bit shaken up by the incident. He wondered if the voice had a point. Quickly his hesitating and doubt filled voice was smashed apart by Kirigiri’s confident one that left even more of his mind now a copy of Kirigiri’s.

Entering in the combination, he opened up the briefcase to find a note that told him to go to the music room. Makoto hurried to the fourth floor knowing that he was running out of time. On the way his clothes began changing once again. His blazer turned from black to purple and the bottom went from his waist to his stomach and the sleeves larger and looser. His hoodie melted and reformed into a white collared shirt as a light brownish tie appeared. Under his shirt was now a black bra to match with his panties. Unfilled for now, Makoto winced at the reminder of what could happen at any moment. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his hands. Looking down he saw they were covered in severe burns. Just as quickly as the pain appeared, it subsided and a pair of dark purple studded gloves formed to cover them up. Now fully dressed in Kirigiri’s clothes, Makoto was feeling the changes in his mind getting worse. New thoughts, beliefs, and voices were trying to flood his mind. If he could sum them up with two words, they would be ‘logic’ and ‘order’. They told him that his thought processes needed to be orderly and organized. That every action he took must be dictated by logic and seeing things from an objective point of view. Berating him for thinking that emotion and optimism had anything more than a minor place for specific circumstances. What really shook him was the voices saying that he always has to consider multiple possibilities such as Kirigiri lying about the antidote.

Still struggling to keep his own personality as he fought these feeling and doubts; Makoto entered the music room. He was disappointed that the antidote wasn’t here but the next note said this was the final one. Makoto opened up a box next to it only to find dozens of notes each one listing a different room in the building. In the bottom right corner there was either a flower or a square. Makoto was drawn to the one that said the Chemistry Lab and wanted to go there. However, his mind was fighting him and saying that he needed to deduce it. He decided that he couldn’t risk going to the wrong room so he had no other choice. He worried that it would be incredibly difficult, but he just now realized that he had slowly been absorbing Kirigiri’s incredibly detective skills. He went about picking notes that had something off about them. From comparing the handwriting of a note to the previous ones to pick up differences or that the note had slightly different paper thickness, color, or construction. Makoto kept narrowing it down as he got closer and closer. He thought it was a reasonable way to go about it until something came to mind. Makoto realized that he was being trained in Kirigiri’s thought process. To have multiple possibilities and outcomes thought up at all times, checking them off or adding new ones with each fact. Constantly reevaluating everything and never letting his emotions cloud his judgment. He wanted to fight back against it, but it was too late. His mind worked too differently now and he just saw the world in a new way and with that another significant portion of his personality was now Kirigiri.

Makoto soon expertly narrowed it down to two choices. One that said ‘Physics lab’ with a square marking and another that said ‘Nurses Office” with a flower marking. They were otherwise completely identical to the previous notes. It all came down to the markings, Makoto pondered on it before figuring out the answer. He now had lots of Kirigiri’s feelings and had gained her hidden soft spot for cute things such as flowers and dolls. A strange feeling of pride overwhelmed Makoto as he solved the challenge, making him oddly happy. With that, he knew just where to go. Going down to the first floor, he felt a strange tingling on his chest. A small pair of mounds grew on his chest and expanded to an average size. Then a strange ‘pop’ sound in a lower region signified that he was now completely Kirigiri in body. Makoto knew that he wasn’t far off in mind as well; he had adopted her mannerisms as well. From the way she walked, talked, moved, and how she tended to raise one hand to her chin when she thought. Makoto wanted to believe that he was still continuing so he could turn himself back to normal. With how his voice was so small in a lake of Kirigiri’s thought he knew that it probably was just because her personality was curious. Either way, Makoto knew he was on his last legs as he walked into the nurse’s office.

In the nurse’s office there were two vials containing seemingly identical purple liquids. He picked up the note and read it. “Congratulations Makoto for making it this far, assuming you are not completely me by now. One of these is the antidote and the other is what you drank earlier and will leave you stuck as me.” Makoto looked carefully at the liquids; if he took one blindly then he would have a 50/50 chance. Although his new thoughts knew better and that there was a good chance neither was the antidote. He examined the two vials closely and could tell there were slight differences in color and smell. Makoto sifted through his memories as he drank the liquid to decide which was the right one. After some thought, Makoto knew which one was the antidote and drank the vial he wanted.

A slight smile formed on Makoto’s otherwise expressionless face as he drank the second dose of Kirigiri’s strange concoction. As more of Kirigiri’s personality took over his, Makoto began to agree with these new thoughts and beliefs. As he looked back on his old self, he really did seem to him as naïve and childish. Being Kirigiri was filling Makoto with pleasure and he couldn’t resist anymore. He felt her personality fully consume his as his old memories were rapidly replaced with hers. Makoto Naegi felt proud and happy as he fully became Kyoko Kirigiri in mind, body, and soul.

Kyoko now remembered why this had all happened thanks to her new memories. Kirigiri had found a way to get to the locked away and secret filled second floor of the dorms. She spent most of her time exploring it before coming to a realization. If she was gone at the time, then it would be easy for her to be framed for any murder since she wouldn’t have an alibi. Kirigiri needed another her to cover for her and she found just the solution. She used it on Makoto believing that he would be safer this way, plus as must as wanted to, she couldn’t fully detach herself from her emotions such as anger. Kyoko knew where the entrance spot was as she went to meet up with her sister

The two Kirigiri’s greeted each other as Kirigiri looked over her work with a bit of pride. Kyoko wanted to explore the dorm as well but she knew to leave it up to her sister. She was confident they would find the truth, survive and escape. Kyoko looked forward to the chance to be with her sister in more peaceful circumstances when all of this would be over. Kirigiri handed Kyoko the key to her room and so Kyoko headed back. She got into bed and fell asleep, waiting for the first full day of her new life.


End file.
